Guide to Sniper Forts
Hello guys, I am an average pixel gun player who wanted to share my guide to success in Sniper Forts and sniping in general. These methods I am telling you are from experience in a whole bunch of accounts (although I am still somewhat new to the newer versions). 1. Have a good sniper weapon. Although many maps out there aren't designed for snipers, this map obviously requires a good sniper weapon. For wall break I recommend Prototype or Anti-Hero rifle. Wall breaking can be beneficial as shooting into walls properly can result in kills. However, the laser can give away your location. Sniper weapons without wall break are also efficient in getting kills. Photon Sniper Rifle or Dater Hater are efficient and the odds of you being spotted are a little bit less. The Electro Blast rifle is also pretty useful as its splash damage and its headshot ability makes the close range fight a bit easier. Ultimately, the choice of weapon is yours and which ever weapon you like best, you get. Keep in mind the weapon does not have to be very expensive, the Photon Sniper Rifle for example is relatively cheap compared to its sniper companions. 2. Have good armor. '''In order to succeed in sniper forts, it is crucial to have good armor. It is useful to survive a hit from a low damage weapon. Although head shots almost always kill, surviving body shots is important and can prevent the enemy team from getting additional kills. '''3. The "Hit and Run" method. '''I highly recommend using the hit and run method when sniping from long ranges. In this method, you aim, kill the opponent, and run into cover. It is a very effective method as it gives you a chance to get a kill while preventing the enemies from getting a kill. If you hit the opponent but the opponent is still alive, shot again and finish him/her off. If you miss the shot entirely, it is recommended you go into cover unless you are absolutely sure you are safe. Another hit and run method, somewhat risky though, is to barge into the enemy’s area, jumping and moving erratically so hits are almost impossible, and kill as much people as you can at close range. Usually, you will want to go from the behind, but be aware that pets can still damage you quite severely. Also, keep in mind that the enemy will notice you and will try to kill you after respawning, so don’t get too caught up. 2 or 3 kills is a good number to get and then retreat is advisable. '''4. The "Mobile Sniper: method. '''When you are fighting in sniper forts, you are bound to notice most players are standing still which is why getting head shots is easy. However, in most cases, you are also standing still making you available to be killed. An effective method is to go to a more open area such as the side of the fort and put the scope and move side to side in an weird moving pattern to make it harder to opponents to snipe you. Mastering this method gives you an advantage fighting against still opponents while being a moving target. Jumping around is also effective although harder. '''5. What if opponents get into your area. '''Sometimes opponents may try to sneak into your fort, which is why it is recommended to check every now and then for people like that. Having an electro blast rifle can be useful here as the splash damage makes hitting your close range opponents a bit more easier. However, if the opponent sneaks in, try to kill the opponent without using the scope. Move around so they can't kill you and try to get a shot. Even if they survive the shot, shooting them dead with the pixel gun or stabbing with the combat knife will be easier. '''6. What to remember. '''These methods will no doubt make you much better at sniper '''forts, and better at sniping in general. This is what to remember. # Try to move around a bit to avoid being spotted. # You take damage, leave your post. # Always go for the head. I hoped this guide is useful for you!Category:Tutorials